dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haikane Tenryou/Another
Haikane Tenryou ''(ハイカネ テンリョウ; Haikane Tenryō)'' is another verion of Haikane Tenryou. In this alternate universe, Haikane Tenryou kept the possession of Spear Genesis and was never exiled away from Kyoto. He is noted to be a genius in Omyouji-style magic, western-style magic and general combat. He is the effective head of the Tenryou family and one of the many representatives in the Kyoto Faction. Appearance He is similar to his main-timeline counterpart. However, his gloomy expression is nowhere to be seen and his hair is slightly more unkempt. If one had to describe his hairdo, it would be like a shorter version of Issei Hyoudou's. Haikane is seen usually wearing casual clothes, but his most common attire consists of a white dress shirt. Frame-wise, Haikane is a teenage boy with styled short brown hair. His hair is slightly longer than average; his face is considered handsome by many. Personality He could be summed up in one word: "cocky". As one who was blessed by both the Shinto-Gods and the God of the Bible, Haikane is naturally arrogant. No matter what comes out of his mouth, as long as it is of no-importance, it comes off as rude and annoying by his peers. There is almost no redeeming point to his attitude, other than the fact that his attitude is often a result of good intentions and sensible points. He takes human life quite seriously, telling Youkai not to just "throw their lives away". History A Haikane Tenryou that never lost his Sacred Gear. Keeping up with his training and his education; he became one of the most powerful human beings alive. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed - Haikane has shown incredible speed in combat in the same vein as Cao Cao. He has yet to face an enemy he could not match. Master Spear-man - Haikane's main way of combat involves is with the spear. He demonstrates impeccable skill on the level of the likes of Cao Cao and many other legendary spearman. During one-on-one combat, he is especially powerful. Expert Magician - Haikane is noted to be the most prodigious of humans in terms of magic. His magic potential while isn't very high, is considered to be made up for by sheer skill in using it effectively. He can effectively use Omyouji talismans while the need to actually have on hand talisman-paper. In western magic, he is shown able to utilize calculations extremely quickly to perform spells. Equipment Spear Genesis - A spear version of Black Blacksmith. Creates many holy spears for one to use, and they, like Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth can be elemental according to the user's liking. The spears generated by Spear Genesis always look the same and can be fired from the user's flank if they so desire. His proficiency with the Sacred Gear shows that non-Longinus level Sacred Gears can still be powerful in the right hands. Cassius - The original spear that slew Jesus. While the True Longinus is given the title for being the spear that pierced Jesus, the True Longinus is only a spear made in it's image and blessed by the Biblical God. Cassius is the original spear and while it is definitely weaker, it is still able to defeat demonic-beings as easily as a holy-sword or any other thing for that matter. It is unknown what it's special ability is. Trivia *His name follows the Tenryou families naming system, being composed of two words, a color and a noun. In Haikane's case, "Ash" and "Bell" is used. *His Appearance is based off of Kanazawa Nobuaki from Ousama Game.